Across Borders
by Randel
Summary: Love knows no bounds…
1. Across Borders

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Power Rangers are quite obviously not mine. However any original ideas are and may not be used without my permission, or else… something…_

_Warning: Violence, some swearing… umm cheesy monsters… probably some grammar errors… Oh yeah and an… odd relationship. _

**_Cynthia's Challenge:_**_ Write a romantic fanfic about a couple falling in love & getting married. But not your usual marriage. Between one Ranger or ex-Ranger and one villain. Reformation of villain or turning Ranger evil is up to you, but they must actually love one another. Can you do it? _

**_Notes: _**_This is a mostly romantic bit of fiction, all cynics please move along. _

**_Timeline:_**_ During first season, before the Green Ranger. _

**Across Borders**

Love knows no bounds…

_ "After ten thousand years… it feels good to be out of that blasted dumpster. Finally I will have revenge upon Zordon for what he did to me." _The thought floated through the mind of Goldar of Triforia as he practiced with his wicked serrated sword, swinging it in wide arcs one moment and the next thrusting, then flipping the weapon, and catching it in the other hand. _"That wretched Grid Master. If not for him I might have been something great… I might even have been a Ranger, but now I fight against them and it's all his fault. All his fault."_

"Goldar!" The shrill commanding voice could belong to only one person.

"Yes my Queen?" asked the gold armored warrior humbly as he entered the throne room. 

"I want you to take a troop of Putties and my new monster, Whipitoung to attack the Rangers."

_ "Sweet darkness, how cheesy can you get?"_ Goldar watched as the dumpy green, frog like monster shuffled over by his side. Out loud he said, "Yes my Queen, this will be a day the Rangers will not soon forget." And he was right, but not in the way he meant. In a flash of fire the villains teleported to the insignificant planet known as Earth. 

~*~

"We read you Zordon," said Jason quietly into his communicator. 

"Rangers, Goldar and the latest monster have teleported to Angel Grove Park. You must face them immediately."

"We're on our way," replied Zack, and in moments they appeared in the park fully morphed. 

"Alright Goldie!" shouted Blue Ranger, "Why don't you just take your frog friend and leave now to save yourself the pain?"

"Big words little Billy… But I'm not leaving till the five of you have been thoroughly beaten." With that the fight was on. Jason tried to get to Goldar, but the Whipitoung monster kept him busy. 

The gold armored simian watched the fight with a critical eye. _"These Putties are far inferior to Lord Zedd's, and Rita's monster… she must be having an off month… they were never this pathetic before."_ Eventually his attention wandered to the Rangers who were trouncing the clay golems and the equally stupid frog. 

_ "Jason, a warrior through and through… he is a competent leader. Billy can't fight, but he's a genius and has the will of a Ranger. Zack, he is flashy and arrogant, but that's just how he deals with tension… it's a façade that helps keep spirits up. Trini, silent death if ever I saw it… though she would never use her skill in that way, she is protective and honorable. And Kim… For the love of darkness… she's not the best fighter and she's not the brainy one… she's what Rangers refer to as the heart of the team. She's beautiful, and graceful, and—Blast, Goldar keep you mind on the task at hand!" _

Goldar shook his head and tried to focus on the battle. The Whipitoung had knocked all the Rangers to the ground but one, the one just recently on the mind of the evil gold armored beast. She was battling it hand to… whatever it was the frog monster had, and she was beginning to get tired. Suddenly the monster's tongue whipped out and wrapped around Pink Ranger's neck. 

"Bloody…" Goldar muttered a curse, than before he could think, he charged the evil creature. 

"No!" shouted Red Ranger as Goldar charged, but the simian was too quick and covered the intervening space as though flying. His sword charged up with powerful fire magic, he swung at the unsuspecting Whipitoung. The combined power and ferocity of the blow caused a small explosion knocking Ranger and monster alike to the ground. 

Slowly Goldar used his sword to lever himself to his feet. When he was again upright he found the Rangers staring at him. 

"I would thank you Goldar," said Kim quietly, "But I have to wonder whether or not this is a trick."

_ "Dear evil no… you're beautiful Kim…"_ "Until next time Rangers," was all he said aloud, and with that he was gone in a fan of flames. 

~*~

Goldar sat in his room meditating. When he'd first returned to the Lunar Palace Rita had been in hysterics and had cursed and screamed at him, but he was hardly listening. Finally muttering something about a headache she had retired to her rooms. 

_ "Why in all of the Abyss did I do that? I no longer need to analyze these Rangers… I've been fighting them for a month; I know them inside and out. And every time I come to Kimberly…"_ Goldar opened his eyes. 

"I am evil. I want revenge on Zordon for what he did to me, for turning me into this hideous creature."

"And you're talking to yourself," came a voice from the doorway.

"Finster! What are you doing?" Goldar was too surprised to be angry.

"Just checking up on a friend. Tell me Goldar, why did you do what you did today?"

Goldar sighed. He was an evil warrior, feared on hundreds of planets across several Galaxies, and here he was about to spill his guts to some furry gnome. "Come in old man and close the door."

Finster did as he was told and settled down on the floor, waiting for the other to speak.

"Before I came into Lord Zedd's service, I was a minor Lord of Triforia. When Zedd's conquering army came to our world, our current monarch and Gold Ranger, Toran, led an army against him. I was a high-ranking commanding officer. We were winning. All of the evil magic Zedd had under his command and we were kicking his ass all across the planet and back out into deep space." Goldar's eyes had that far away look, and Finster listened with interest. He'd never heard the story from this point of view before. 

"Then came the day I was betrayed." Finster's ears quite literally perked up at this, he'd never before heard of Goldar being the one that was betrayed. "A White Ranger by the name of Zordon was guarding the small mountain town where my wife and I lived. I was away on the battlefield. Zordon was supposed to be guarding her." The warrior seemed almost on the verge of tears. "He let her be captured… I was given the choice of serving Zedd or watching my Gloria be killed. There wasn't really any choice… It was all Zordon's fault. If he'd been doing his job… if…"

The tears were flowing freely now, and Finster put a consoling hand on one gold armored shoulder. "Goldar, you know it's not don't you? Zordon did all he could do. And you know it." The warrior looked at the scientist with bleary eyes and didn't say anything. "Besides," continued Finster, "You didn't answer my question, why did you save Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger and one of your sworn enemies?"

"Oh Light, she reminds me so much of Gloria, she's compassionate, and graceful and… this isn't funny old man," Goldar growled a bit seeming to break out of his emotional state.

Finster held in his chuckle and looked at his companion. "I'm sorry Goldar, your right it isn't funny. It's… inspiring. I mean who'd have thought that Goldar, feared winged warrior of Lord Zedd, would have fallen head over heels for a Power Ranger. Think about what you know to have happened that day Goldar, then think on your feelings for Kimberly." With that Finster stood and walked out of the room.

"Hey! No I haven't! I mean… I couldn't have, could I?" There was no answer. Goldar sat there for about twenty minutes just staring at the wall. Finally he came to a decision. Standing up he concentrated and his image flickered until it settled upon his original form, back when he'd been a Lord of Triforia, then he teleported to Earth, a specific destination in mind. 

~*~

"I just don't get it," muttered Jason. He and his four closest friends sat around a table at the Youth Center sipping on smoothies.

"I believe I might have a clue," said Billy quietly. The others looked at him expectantly and he continued. "The Command Center has an extremely extensive library. Though most of it is in alien language I have found some few texts that are written in Earth English. One I happened across contained biographies on various villains, including the ones we currently battle."

"Goldar was once a Lord of a planet called Triforia, and on the side of Light, then an evil being known as Lord Zedd attacked his planet. The Triforian's were successful in their defense until one of their best commanders, Goldar, defected for some unknown reason. Triforia still won the conflict, but the loss of one of their greatest warriors saddened and confused the people."

"So Goldar was once good…" said Trini thoughtfully.

"But that still doesn't explain why he saved Kim," mused Zack.

"What do you think Kim? …Kim?" Jason looked to his petite friend. Her gaze was directed to a young man sitting at the counter. He had bronzed skin and long black hair. 

"Hmm… it appears as though Kim is a bit distracted." They all chuckled lightly bringing Kimberly back to reality.

"Wha- I'm sorry guys, what were we talking about?"

"Goldar," replied Billy with a slight smile. But before the conversation could be herded in the desired direction, an almost familiar baritone voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Kimberly Hart?" It was the black haired young man from the bar.

"Yes?" asked Kim a bit warily.

"My name is Gordon, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk in the park?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry, this must seem a bit abrupt. I've noticed you around school and… Well I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now."

"Oh I see. Well I'm kinda' here with my friends and…" Kim looked at her companions with a hopeful expression.

"Go on Kim," said Zack, "We'll call if we need you," the last was said with a slight motion to his communicator. 

"You're sure?" The others all nodded their agreement, "Alright, let's go Gordon." Kim smiled at the young man who smiled in return and together they left the Youth Center. 

The two walked together in silence for a while, enjoying the serenity of the park. Finally Gordon spoke up. "I'm sorry, that must have seemed rather odd, my just approaching you like that."

"It's alright, I've been seeing you around lately, and I'd meant to come up and introduce myself… you just beat me to it."

Gordon laughed lightly, a very pleasant sound. The two continued to walk, talking about school, and friends, and Power Rangers, and whatever came to mind. It was the perfect afternoon. 

~*~

"What the blazes does that monkey think he's doing?" Rita's screech echoed through the Lunar Palace. "That- that- that traitorous wretch! How dare he socialize with those insignificant Power… brats! Especially that cutesy, angelic, perfect, disgusting Kimberly! How dare he!"

The witch's ranting and screaming went on for several minutes before she regained enough of her composure to dispatch several troops of putties. "I'll fix that flying monkey," she muttered, "And the little Ranger too."

In his laboratory in the Lunar Palace, Finster chuckled. "Chalk one up for true love," he said quietly.

~*~

Kim and Gordon were sitting by the lake in the park, just enjoying each other's presence. They had spent the entire afternoon together and it had been like magic. Kim's excitableness was a perfect contrast to Gordon's pervasive calm. The black haired young man was leaning against a tree, Kim leaning on his chest, the two watched as the sun lowered to the horizon. 

"I had a wonderful time today Kimberly."

"So did I Gordon," came the semi drowsy reply.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something I need to tell you."

"Uh huh?"

"I've not been completely honest with you."

Kimberly's delicate features furrowed a bit at this. "Really… then what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Whatever Gordon might have said next was cut off by an all too familiar burbling. Kim muttered a few obscenities in the direction of the moon and quickly stood up to face the gray horde. 

"Gordon run, I'll be right behind you."

"I don't think so Kim."

"Go on, I can hold them off for a while."

"No, go ahead and morph. We'll take them together."

"How- what are you talking about?" By that time the evil creatures had closed in and begun attacking, the two teens' conversation was halted for a while. After a bit the two ended up back to back and were systematically defeating the evil foot soldiers. 

"Morph, Pink Ranger, It's going to take a lot to defeat this many Putties."

Kim didn't think about how Gordon knew her secret, instead she fell into the 'Morphin stance' and drew on the power she knew to be there.

"PTERADACTYLE!"

In a flash of pink light Kimberly morphed into the Pink Saurian Ranger. "Alright you jerks, you'll learn not to mess up another one of my dates," growled Pink Ranger as she began trashing her enemies.

_ "Date,"_ thought Gordon, _"She called it a date… Yes!"_ In under a minute the clay golems had been defeated, and the Pink Ranger turned to face her new friend.

"Alright Gordon, spill it. How did you know I was a Ranger? Does it have to do with whatever it was you were going to tell me?"

"Yeah Kim it does… maybe we ought to go to the Command Center and call the others, I'd rather only have to explain this once."

With a curt nod Kim reached out and grabbed Gordon's hand and quickly teleported them out. 

"Aye yi yi Pink Ranger, what's going on here?" Alpha's startled voice was the first thing the two heard when they came out of teleportation. 

"It's alright Alpha, he knows who I am, though I don't know how, but we should call the other Rangers so they can hear this too."

"Right away Kimberly," came the droid's response. 

Kim received her second shock of the evening when Gordon addressed her mentor. "Greetings Zordon, been a long time huh?" the young man's voice seemed almost afraid.

** "This had better be good… Gordon,"** Zordon's voice was angry, but with a slight hint of hope as well. A few moments later the chamber filled with light as the other Rangers teleported in.

Jason looked around taking in Gordon then looked to Zordon. "What's going on?"

"A good question Jason, one I hope is answered. Soon." Zordon leveled a look at Gordon who sighed and began to speak.

"A bit more than ten thousand years ago I was warrior of a planet known as Triforia. During that time a new lord of evil known as Lord Zedd attacked Triforia, he captured my wife, and gave me an ultimatum. Serve him or watch her die."

"So that's why you defected Goldar?" asked Billy, "For love?"

Goldar looked up sharply, then his face softened into a smile. "Been doing your homework Billy?" The Blue Ranger smiled back. It was an odd sensation, smiling at someone he'd fought numerous times. But it gave him hope. 

"Gordon… I mean Goldar… this afternoon…" Kim's voice was small in the silence of the Command Center.

"Kimberly, this afternoon was heaven… I loved every minute of it." They caught each other in a fierce embrace and stayed that way for several moments before Gordon gently released himself from Kim's grip. Resolutely he faced the glowing tube that was Zordon of Eltare's time warp, looking as though he faced his own execution. 

Zordon's face was set in a firm mask, but his eyes betrayed the gentleness that was in his heart. "Goldar, I would like to speak with you in private. If you will excuse us for a few minutes Rangers." Zordon faded from his ion tube just as Goldar faded from the Command Center, and it seemed, into the tube.

"Wow," breathed Zack, "I wonder what's going to happen."

"We'll just have to wait and find out," replied Trini quietly.

"I suggest that we all go back home until Zordon calls us," said Jason quietly. "There's no sense in us just hanging out here, besides our parents will begin to worry."

Kim sighed but nodded and in five flashes of light the Command Center was empty except for Alpha. 

~*~

Goldar opened his eyes and found himself in a grassy field flanked by a beach on one side and forest on the other, beyond even the forest was a small mountain range sporting majestic snow capped peaks. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"Very nice Zordon, this is where you come to relax?"

"Yes, my meditative dimension. Though I still cannot really be here in the flesh. Anyway, enough of that, I want to know what's going on here." As the two began to talk they walked across the field, towards the forest. 

"Don't you see it Zordon? I've fallen for Kimberly Hart, Pink Saurian Ranger of Earth under the guidance of my sworn enemy Zordon of Eltare."

"I don't buy it."

"What?"

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick, or maybe what you feel is a love for your late wife, who you see in Kim?"

"No," growled Goldar, "You leave Gloria out of this, it's your fault she was captured in the first place."

"What? I nearly lost my life defending that town. It was me versus an army. Is that why you hate me so much, you believe it was me who put your wife in evil's hands?"

"Yes," sighed the bronze skinned man. "I held you responsible. I decided to serve Zedd so that he would spare Gloria, I should have known better. As soon as I had become fully evil I was ordered to execute her… I couldn't stop myself." By this time they had entered the forest and the trees were providing a shade that did nothing to hide Goldar's tears.

Zordon shook his head sadly and started to speak, but Goldar was ahead of him. "When we were released and during our first attack I was immediately attracted to Kimberly. Not just in her resemblance to Gloria, but in her strength of will, her passion, her life. I started hanging out at Angel Grove High, posing as a student named Gordon… I felt like a stalker, but I had to be near her. Gods Zordon, I want to be with her, I want to fight by her side… on the side of Light."

Zordon paused their movement to look at Goldar in his human form. "Tell me Goldar, why did you choose that particular form you used while in the service of evil?"

"What?" the question had caught the younger man off guard, as well as the use of the past tense in reference to his service to evil.

"Just answer the question."

"Well… my spirit guide, one of them anyway, is the Ape. I wore golden armor because Gold was my prominent personality color."

"And the wings?"

Goldar smiled a bit and looked over to Zordon. "I always wanted to fly." Zordon smiled a bit in return.

Suddenly the two of them were on a high mountain peak over looking the small island that was Zordon's private dimension. Before Goldar could utter his question, Zordon began to speak. 

"Goldar of Triforia. You have served evil of your own accord. Do you deny this?"

Goldar's brow furrowed in confusion, "No, but…"

"Silence!" The warrior immediately obeyed. There was a flickering of light and then an exact copy of Goldar's evil form appeared before them. "As this was the form you wore when committing your acts of evil this form must be destroyed and banished. Now do so!"

At Zordon's command Goldar faced his evil visage and stared it in the eye. With the will of one who truly wished to defeat his dark side Goldar destroyed that visage until it was nothing more than a memory.

"You left the light in an attempt to preserve love. Now love brings you back. Welcome Goldar of Triforia. Welcome back to the light, my brother."

~*~

Kim stood on a rocky bluff overlooking the ocean, Goldar at her side. Nearly two weeks ago the once evil soldier had returned to the side of light because of his love for her. Zordon had pronounced him an honorary Ranger. Though he could not morph he would be able to assist in the Command Center. 

Kim shivered as a chilly breeze blew in off the water. "Goldar, what are we doing out here? I thought you had something to show me."

"I do," came the enigmatic reply.

"Then show already."

"You know that even though I have no Ranger power that I still have some power right?"

"Yeah, you're an Element Mage, right?"

"Correct, I gained that power under the guidance of Zedd, and most of it was lost when I renounced evil."

"Most?"

"Most." As Kimberly watched Goldar sprouted a pair of powerful, glossy, black-feathered, gold trimmed wings. Without warning Goldar wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and with a powerful sweep of his wings they were off the ground. 

At first Kim squealed in surprise. But as Goldar murmured soothing words into her ear she began to calm down and enjoy the flight. They soared high over the ocean and the desert around Angel Grove. It was one of the most amazing things Kim had ever experienced, and there was none other she'd have rather experienced it with. 


	2. Green With Evil

_Disclaimer:  __I do not own the Power Rangers.  No really, they're not mine… honest.  I do, however, own the original ideas herein, and there actually are a few._

_Thanks:  __To SirStack's spoiler warnings.  Despite the fact that there will be no more spoilers written, this is still one the best websites out there for getting information on Power Rangers.  _

_Notes:  __Despite the title, this story only roughly follows the episode.  _

Green With Evil

The Green Ranger appears

An event Zordon and Goldar had hoped might never come to pass had finally arrived, Rita Repulsa had created her own Ranger using the Green Saurian Power Coin, and an unknown, likely unwilling, pawn.  For the past two days, the Evil Green Ranger had been wreaking havoc on Angel Grove and it seemed there was little the defenders of the city could do about it.  If only they knew the focus of the spell, the identity of the evil Ranger… anything that might give them the edge.  But for now all they could do was wait.  

The six of them were in the Youth Center as was normal for the hours after school and before dinner.  Zack, Jason and Goldar, or Gordon as he called by those who didn't know of his true origin, were sparing three-way on the mats.  Billy and Trini were going over designs for increasing the power of their Zords.  Kim sat at the table with them simply sipping her smoothie and staring off into space.  She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she was missing.  Something about this whole Green Ranger thing… she just couldn't put her finger on it.  

"Kim?" the light hail brought her attention back to the real world and she twisted in her chair to see a young man new to the Angel Grove area, Thomas Oliver.  He had brown hair to his shoulders and chocolate colored eyes.  He was muscular, but not as built as Jason… taller though.  She had to admit he looked good… very good in fact.  

_Stop that_ she told herself, _You're dating Goldar… heh, just a month ago that would have been unthinkable._  

Tommy, Billy and Trini were looking at her as though waiting for a response.

"Oh sure, have a seat."  

Tommy smiled as the three made room for him to sit.  

"So what were you two working on?" he directed his question to Billy and Trini.  

"Just a physics problem," replied Trini smoothly.  The four talked easily, Tommy quickly flowing into the group, but Kim said little.  The feeling she'd had earlier was becoming stronger.  Suddenly for some unknown reason, the uneasiness settled on Tommy.  Hurriedly she thought back on all she knew of him, trying desperately to find out why he was beginning to frighten her… neither Billy nor Trini seemed to be affected in this way.

When Tommy had first walked through the doors of the Youth Center he had been fairly shy, but once he hit the mats it was obvious he was pretty good.  He had entered the martial arts expo and had fought Jason for the trophy, the match had ended in a draw, but Jason had admitted that if it had gone on much longer that Tommy probably would have beaten him.  Not too long after that he had begun to change.  He was colder… no longer the somewhat shy, kind young man he'd been only the week previous, but now here he was seemingly they way he'd been before… but the feeling that something was wrong hadn't left Kim.  

"Oh my God, it can't be…"

"What was that Kim?" asked Trini.  Kim started and stared at her friend, she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.  Kim's stare shifted to Tommy, and to his dark green shirt… there was more than one guy in the place wearing a green shirt… but Tommy was always wearing green… just as she always wore pink…

"Uh… nothing, nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy kindly.  Kim just stared, not able to hide her fear and surprise.  Suddenly Tommy's kind expression turned to a snarl and his eyes flashed a hard green.  "So you've figured it out have you?"

Zack, having noticed the sudden tension at his friends' table, quickly stopped the sparing match and headed that direction; Jason and Goldar close behind him.

"Tommy?" asked Billy, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes, Blue Boy."

"What's going on here?" Jason demanded quietly so as not to alert the other patrons of what was going on.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fearless leader," muttered Tommy sarcastically.  "How was your latest battle?  The one where I wiped the desert floor with you and your team."

"Tommy, I understand how you're feeling right now.  You're confused…" started Goldar, but he was cut off by Tommy's contemptuous laugh.

"Save it traitor.  Once you're captured, my Queen has something special planned for you."

"Hey back off man," replied Zack coming to his friend's defense.  

"I don't have time for clowns like you Black Ranger, now if you'll excuse me, I have an attack to plan."

"Tommy," Kim's voice stopped the Green Ranger and he turned to face her.  "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah Kimmy… we could have had something, you and me.  We still can.  Come with me, leave these pathetic creatures behind."

Kim's only response was a stony glare.  Tommy shrugged, turned and left the building, after a few moments the other Rangers left as well and teleported to the Command Center.  

~*~

"So now what?" said Zack, "We know the Green Ranger is Tommy, how do we break the spell on him?"

"It is a spell correct?  Tommy was quite companionable the first time we conversed."

"Yes Billy, Rita has placed a spell upon Tommy putting him under her control."

"So how do we free him?" Zack restated his earlier question.

"The Sword of Darkness…" said Goldar quietly.

"That is a possibility…" Zordon started to say when the alarms began to go off.

"Ay yi yi Rangers… The Green Ranger is attacking civilians in the park."

"Damn," muttered Jason, "alright, we're on it."

"It's morphin time!"

"MASTADON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

In a flash of light the rangers teleported to the park leaving Goldar, Alpha 5 and Zordon in the Command Center.  

"Alpha, please scan Tommy's sword, I want to know if it is the focus for the spell that holds him."

"Right away Zordon."

Goldar watched the viewing globe anxiously, swearing revenge on Rita for turning yet another unfortunate soul to darkness, and for anything that unfortunate soul might do to his beloved Kimberly.  

~*~

"Well, well Rangers, we meet again.  I have orders this time to finish you off."

"Tommy, come on man, you can beat this," Jason's voice.

"How noble of you Red Ranger, showing pity to your enemy."  Quietly, while his attention was focused on Jason, the Yellow Ranger began to slip around behind him.  

Kim stepped forward a bit, "Tommy, please…"

The Green Ranger altered his voice to a high whining parody, "Tommy, please."  With a sudden softness he addressed the Pink Ranger, "I have been given the option of keeping you alive Kim… you could be my partner, my wife…"

"I have a boyfriend thank you."

Before anyone knew it Green Ranger's blaster was in his hand and had shot Kim in the chest, sending her to the ground.  Everything happened at once.  Jason, Zack and Billy charged, but Trini got there first.  

A frightening snarl escaped her as she planted a firm kick in Tommy's back.  Unfortunately the uncharacteristic anger had kept her from delivering the blow cleanly, and Green Ranger responded with a spinning backhand that knocked Yellow into a tree.  

"Trini!  NO!"  Blue Ranger attacked Green Ranger, Power Lance in hand.  Startled at the cold fury in Billy's style, Green fell back.  Finally at a small break in Blue's attack, Green launched himself through the air at the fallen Pink Ranger.  Scooping her into his arms he looked up to see Billy quickly advancing, and he fled in a Green teleportation stream accompanied by a Pink one.  

~*~

"I'll kill him…" snarled Goldar.

"I wouldn't suggest it," replied Zordon calmly.

The rest of the Rangers appeared in columns of light.  Goldar began pacing and the power teens quickly got out of his way.

"Zordon," said Jason looking up at his mentor, "We've gotta do something."

"Indeed, Jason.  Alpha and I have already begun scanning for Kimberly's location.  She is not in the Moon palace."

"A pocket dimension," muttered Goldar.

"What?" said Zack.

"A pocket dimension," explained Billy, "Is a dimension peripherally connected to our own.  Apparently Tommy has access to such a location."

"Honestly, Alpha, I'm okay," insisted Trini as the small droid waved a blue light in front of her.

"Nothing is broken," conceded Alpha, "But you should take it easy for a while.  Being thrown into large trees is not exactly conducive to being 'all right'."

"So, when we find Kim," said Zack, "What do we do?  Will you be able to teleport her out?"

"That depends upon the composition of the materials of the pocket dimension and upon whatever enchantments may have been placed upon it to keep us from doing so," replied Billy who had gone to work on the consoles while Alpha was diagnosing Trini.

The sirens began to wail and all the rangers looked, startled, at the viewing globe.

"Rangers," it was the masked visage of the Green Ranger.  "I know you can hear me, so listen well.  You have one chance to get your Pink Ranger back.  A trial of combat.  Traitor, you and me, no interference from your friends."

Goldar growled, his bronzed face a stony mask.  "And when I defeat you in honorable combat, you will return Kimberly?  You cannot honestly expect me to believe that, Tommy.  I was in your place once, remember?"

"You have no choice, traitor."  The cold laughter of the Green Ranger was so unlike Tommy's that the others could hardly believe it belonged to him.  "I will meet you in the park in ten minutes.  And no Rangers, or you'll never see her again.  Having been in my place, you can know the truth of that, traitor."

The image in the viewing globe flickered and died.

"I'm going," Goldar said immediately looking directly at Jason, waiting for an argument.  He wasn't disappointed.  

"Not alone you're not," countered Jason.

"You heard the man, Jason.  If I don't go alone, Kim will be lost to us."

"He'll kill you, Goldar," protested Trini.  

"Not if I kill him first."

"Goldar."  Zordon's voice was commanding and quite nearly threatening.  

Looking around at his friends, Goldar knew he had frightened him with his declaration.  There were new to this war, they didn't realize just how deadly it could be.  

"I will not kill him," said Goldar into the silence.  "He is, as I was, a pawn of Rita's evil.  I will do my best to bring both Tommy and Kim back."

Jason looked about to object again, but Alpha interrupted him.  "Rangers, my scans have confirmed that the Sword of Darkness is indeed the weapon Tommy carries and is the focus of the spell that binds him to darkness."

"Five minutes until the time indicated by Tommy for the duel," said Billy.  

"There's no choice, my friends," Goldar addressed them all.  

"I won't loose you too," answered Jason.  "At the first sign of trouble, we're getting you out of there.  No arguments, Goldar, he won't dare hurt Kim.  She's too good of a bargaining piece."  

Goldar nodded.  "Billy, please teleport me to the park."

Billy did so and as Goldar disappeared in column of golden light, all in the Command Center silently echoed Zordon's words.  

"May the Power Protect you."__

~*~

Goldar appeared in the park, his black hair held back tightly.  He was clad in armor of plasti-steel, no where near as durable as a Ranger's armor, but it would have to do.  In his hand he gripped a broad sword.  Goldar turned in a slow circle, looking for the Green Ranger.  

The memorable sound of teleportation heralded the evil Ranger's appearance.

"You showed up," Green Ranger said, "I wasn't sure you would."

Goldar raised his sword, "When I am through with you, Green Ranger, you will regret taking Kimberly from me."

"Lust isn't worth this," Green Ranger replied, "Why do you not come back to the service of our Queen?"

"I am done with that part of my life.  Her control over me is over."  Goldar kept his eyes on the green armored Ranger and they began circling each other slowly.  "They would accept you," Goldar continued speaking.  "They accepted me into their ranks with open arms.  You were not always evil, Tommy."  

When Goldar spoke the Ranger's name, the Ranger hesitated for a moment, shaking his head.

"Enough talk, traitor."  

Green Ranger flashed the Sword of Darkness and charged at Goldar.  He deflected the first blow and countered.  Green Ranger slipped past Goldar's attack and struck the man on his shoulder.  The armor took the blow but the strength of the Ranger made him stagger.  From then on, Goldar was on the defensive.  Just managing to deflect Green Ranger's powerful blows.  As Goldar fought, he studied.  

Tommy was new in this town and Goldar had not had much chance to examine the way he fought, but as he desperately deflected blow after blow, he began to see an opening in the boy's style.  Waiting until the proper moment, purposely making his  parry's a bit sloppier, Goldar suddenly lunged.  

Sparks flew and Tommy fell back, stunned.  Goldar followed up on the attack slashing Green Ranger three times.  Then, Green Ranger pointed his sword at Goldar and a great energy struck the man.  

By the time Goldar could see again, Tommy was standing over him.

"Prepare to die, traitor."

But Green Ranger was again forced back, this time as Red Ranger plowed into him.  Swords forgotten, the two Rangers punched and kicked at each other in a deadly dance.  Goldar sat up and found Billy pressing some sort of a hypo to his neck.  It was cold but made him feel stronger and he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Billy," he told the Blue Ranger as he stood, "I couldn't beat him."

"It's alright, Goldar," Billy returned, "Now let's help the others."

But Black and Yellow Ranger were simply moving about he edge of the fight, neither wishing to distract Jason.  Blue Ranger and Goldar joined them, witnessing the impressive match, waiting for an opportunity to assist their leader.  

That opportunity did not come.  Green Ranger suddenly slipped inside of Red's defense and gripped the ranger about the neck and right arm, effectively capturing him.  

"You broke the rules, Rangers," Green Ranger growled, "And now I'll add Red to my collection."  And then both Green and Red Ranger's disappeared in columns of light.  


End file.
